1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds and support surfaces, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to beds used to support patients in a hospital.
2. Description of Related Art
Various apparatuses are known in the art for supporting patients. For example, some hospital and other beds include a mattress with a frame that is configured to raise and lower. Some such support apparatuses have a frame that can articulate and includes a back section, a seat section, and a leg section, each of which may be pivotable relative to one or more of the other sections.